Dear Jasper
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Not all perfect couples get to live a life full of joy...get happy endings. And Alice and Jasper, are one of them. Just a one-shot


**Dear Jasper…I m sorry.**

**An Alice~Jasper One-Shot.**

_**I stood under the white shimmering moon, holding his warm hand. His touch sent shivers down my spine. Somewhere deep in the forest a bird sang whispering our secret. The cool wind brought unique scents, the twinkling stars shone above us. I looked at his pale face, his honey blonde hair stood over his lush green eyes. I stared into those ocean deep eyes…lost in them. I was extremely happy; I was finally getting what I wanted…to be with the man whom I loved. The bird's beautiful song turned into a blood curling scream. And then I woke up. **_

**Instead of holding hands with my love I was lying on the bed sweating with fear. My beautiful dream that had turned into a nightmare had left me breathless and tears were rolling down my eyes. The nightmare was still alive in my mind and that scream still echoed in my ears. I couldn't control myself. Trembling I wiped my tears and sat up. My room was semi-dark; the bluish light filled the eastern part of my room where the window was. I went and stood by the window reflecting. **

**I was going to get married in few hours, to a man who I loathed! And father had agreed just because James was richer than us! And in this kingdom people greater than each were given respect and everything! Father had agreed to this wedding without any thought…he had sold me to James, that's what I thought. I didn't know why he had done this to me! Everyone knew James Benito's private life; he went on from one woman to another like changing his clothes. He was a tyrant, and also a drunken who believed in enjoyment only. And to be honest I was simply scared to get married to him, I had been more than shocked when he put forward a proposal to marry me. And my ideal father had agreed to this outrageous demand! And since then I had been miserable. **

**And the main reason that made me turn away from this wedding was my love for another man. It was Jasper Whitlock, father's assistant counselor. The first time I saw Jasper I fell in love with him. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew he was the one I needed to spend the rest of my life with. But it had always been glances and one or two quiet talks when we had been alone. I still remembered the look on Jasper's face when James had spoken to my father. I was in the same room, Father had called me and my step mother, I glanced shyly at Jasper blushing red and he had politely smiled. Just then James had dropped the bombshell! And Jasper's expression broke my heart. His eyes were wild; I could see the pain and feel his pain. And then he excused himself. I ached to reach out to him but I was too frozen to move. **

**After that every time I saw or met James at balls and other occasions, he looked at me as if I was a rare wine which he was desperate to taste! More than once he had come close and touched me more than he should and one night he had even tried to make love to me, but I had denied and the look in his eyes was furious! I was scared that he would hit me but then he left me alone in some isolated cellar, and it was Jasper who had got me out of there. And then I knew for sure that he too loved me…he had been around, acting as my protector. And that night the walls between us had come down, I had cried on his shoulder and told him everything, and then he had kissed me and admitted his love for me. But I knew that once I got married to James, Jasper could never help me…never protect me and I will have to submit myself to James. **

"**Oh Jasper…" I whispered. After that night we had been seeing each other secretly. We were afraid to admit our love for each other to Father…we knew what the outcome was already-Father would fire Jasper and I would be forced to marry James and would be under strict eye of my evil step-mother.**

**I wish we could at least run away! This place was surrounded by guards, and once the news of our elope would reach, James would see to it that we will be brought back and mostly I was afraid of what he would do to Jasper…I didn't care about what happened to me though. **

**As the day brightened I saw my life of playing James slave…and it was then I decided to do something that would bring both happiness and sorrow to me. I just prayed that I would have the strength and confidence to execute it. **

**The wedding was going to take place in the chapel James family owned. My family had arrived the following morning…I hadn't seen Jasper the whole day, but I knew I would be seeing him. I sat there controlling my emotions. My step-sisters fluttered around me…I was dressed in an exquisite outfit which James mother had got done especially for me. I heard the clock chime and knew it was time. Father entered the room with a grim expression…I still couldn't figure out what I had done to make him hate me so much. I picked up the flowers and placed my hand on his arm. **

**I wanted to run away from here…but with every step I was getting closer to James. I didn't look at him even once, my eyes searched only for Jasper. And he was there…wearing a simple black wedding outfit with a forlorn expression. Our eyes met…I couldn't look away. **

**I didn't realize that I had reached the platform until I felt James held my hand. I shivered with fear at his expression which was triumphant! I was glad on the decision I had taken early in the morning. I looked at Jasper again. **

**The priest was talking but I didn't hear a thing. My heart was thudding, I could feel everything begin to fade away. The poison I had taken earlier was taking effect. I was going to die soon. **

"**Alice?" James squeezed my hand fiercely. **

"**Alice Mason, do you take James Benito as your husband and promise to be faithful to him for life?" the priest asked. I guessed it was the second time he had said this by the look of him. **

"**I-I-" I wasn't going to die as his wife. **

**I knew I didn't have much time, I could feel the weakness. I could hardly stand. I moved away from James and shouted, "No!" and searched for Jasper. He stood at the end with a surprised expression. **

**I ran to him and hugged with all my might. His warm arms embraced me. "Jasper…" I cried. **

"**Shush…it's fine," he whispered. But I knew nothing was okay. It wouldn't be long before I was dragged back to James and what he would do to me…and most of all what would happen to Jasper. **

"**Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper's voice brought me back from my thoughts.**

**He was holding me leaning against the wall; I forcedly opened my eyes to look at him one last time. I gave him a small smile.**

"**I m sorry," I whispered. **

"**What have you done?" he cried and started rubbing my arms. I probably felt cold to him and looked blue.**

"**I m sorry…" I repeated. **

"**Alice…" he choked.**

"**I love you Jasper," I breathed. **

"**I love you too honey," he said. **

"**Kiss me," I ordered. **

**And he held me like I was his precious doll and came closer until our lips met. His lips moved gently against mine…and then the blackness enclosed upon me. **

"**I m sorry Jasper," I managed to say through the kiss for one last time. **

**And then I closed my eyes and welcomed the eternal sleep. Yes, I was both happy and sad. Happy because I wasn't going to marry James and undergo his torture and sad because I didn't get a chance to live my life with Jasper, and also that I was leaving him forever. **

**I wish things had been different…and I knew, I just knew that this was not the end of Jasper and me…I would meet him in another life, and there we will be together…forever. **

**Just a one shot I had written a long while back…(almost last year) hope you liked it! =) **


End file.
